You Wish You Had Me
by ChocoVanilla-Bunny
Summary: -AU- Leaf, Misty, May, and Dawn are the misfits at their school. So they were ecstatic when the most popular boys asked them out. When they broke their hearts because of a little prank, they move away. They return a few years later looking like every guy's dream. 'Watch out boys, 'cuz the girls are back. And now it's our turn to have some fun.' IS ORS CS PS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!**

_**Enjoy! **_**;)**

* * *

A girl, around thirteen years old, with lanky brown hair skipped along the road to the city's park. She had on thick framed green glasses and a butterfly clip in her hair to get her bangs out of her eyes.

She entered the entrance at the front of the park and walked over to a bench which seated her boyfriend. He had spiky brown hair and was the most sought out boy in her middle school.

"Hey Gary," said the girl walking up to the boy.

Gary looked up from his phone and greeted the girl, "Oh. Hey, Leaf."

Noticing his lack of usual warmth, she asked, "What's wrong?" Leaf frowned at the boy and sat down on the bench next to him.

Gary looked at her as if to plan what he was going to say next. "Leaf," he said slowly, as if not to hurt her. "I think we should break up," Gary said solemnly.

Leaf's jaw dropped in shock. "What?! But why?" screamed Leaf. Tears were already welling up in her eyes.

"It's not you, Leafy, it's me," said Gary gently. **(A/N: Wow. Cliche much?)**

"I don't understand," said Leaf miserably.

By this time, Gary's impatience died out. He glared at the girl and said rather coldly, "What do you mean you don't understand? Look at us! We are two different people! I am popular and you are not! The only reason I even dated you was because of a stupid bet and prank." Gary had officially blown up.

Leaf stopped crying and stared at the boy who she thought she loved and vice versa.

_'The only reason I even dated you was because of a stupid bet and prank'_ kept repeating over and over in her head. She got up from her seat and glared at Gary, taking him by surprise.

"You know what, Gary?" started Leaf icily, "You are going to regret the day you ever left me."

Gary just smirked at her. "I doubt it, sweetheart."

Leaf went up to him and slapped him hard across the face, leaving a red mark behind. She tore through the park and ran to her hideout. The only people who knew about it were her close friends. She never even told Gary about it. Leaf smiled at the thought of keeping something so important to her from that lying bastard.

_'You are going to regret ever leaving me Gary Oak. Just you wait.'_

* * *

The entrance made a tinkling sound as someone entered.

"Over here!" shouted a voice to the recently arrived boy.

He looked over at the voice and grimaced at the sight of her. She had light brown hair fixed in a doggy eared style. She was bony like she starves herself, and had bright red braces on her teeth.

The boy walked over to her. "Hey, May."

May's face brightened at the sight of him. "Hey Drew!" she greeted back cheerfully.

Drew sighed melancholically. "Look, we need to talk."

May looked at him questionably. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Drew cursed inwardly. Her caring nature made what he was about to do made him feel even guiltier.

Drew sighed again, "I'm breaking up with you."

May's worried expression turned to one of disbelief. "What?"

Drew rolled his eyes, "Really, June? I think you need a hearing aid."

"My name isn't June! I heard you perfectly, but why?"

Drew was getting exasperated from her stupidity. "I only dated you for fun. And besides, my friends and I decided thought it would be fun to make the loser girls of our school to think that we actually liked them."

May fumed with anger and kicked him swiftly in the shin.

"Ow!" Drew grabbed his leg and glared at May's retreating figure.

As May was heading to her and her friend's secret hideout, she couldn't help but think.

_'Just you wait Drew. You will be begging for me soon enough.'_

* * *

"Guess who?" giggled a blunette. She covered her hands over the eyes of a boy with shoulder length lavender hair. The girl could've had a pretty face if it weren't covered with breakouts.

The boy grunted and the girl released her hands and pouted at him.

"You are no fun," said the girl.

"Well since I'm no fun, how about we break up?" asked the boy rather bluntly.

The blunette stared at him in bewilderment. "Paul?"

"Dawn," sighed Paul, "I said, we should break up."

"Wha-? Why?" asked Dawn.

Paul ran his hand through his violet locks. "I'm sure your friends can explain." He got up and walked away from the sniffling girl.

Dawn stared at his back through her tears. _'Watch your back, Paul. 'Cuz this girl will get you back.'_

The blunette stood up and ran to her secret hideout.

* * *

_'Where is he?'_ thought a girl with bright, frizzy orange hair. She was slightly on the chubby side and people made fun of her for that.

_'Oh! There he is!'_ She spotted the person she was looking for and walked over calmly. The girl tapped the boy's left shoulder. He pulled the headphones out of his ears and turned around.

"Oh. Hey Misty," said the boy. He had messy black hair, like he had rolled out of bed, and warm mocha brown eyes. But today, those welcoming eyes were dead. They held no emotion at all, not even their usual warmness.

Misty stopped short when she caught a glimpse of his eyes. She frowned. "What's wrong, Ash?"

Ash sighed. "This isn't going to be easy."

"What isn't?" asked Misty. She was becoming more and more anxious by the second.

"Misty," started Ash. His eyes now held sorrow. "I'm breaking up with you."

Misty stared at him flabbergasted. Her eyes immediately began to tear up. "Why? Is this a joke?"

Misty was a smart girl and she kind of guessed the answer before he even opened his mouth.

"No, our breakup is not a joke. Our whole relationship was," replied Ash.

Misty must've looked like she was ready to make a scene at the library.

"Hey. Hey now. Shh. I hope that we can still be friends," Ash said before Misty can cause a commotion.

She looked up at him. His face looked sincere but his eyes told her otherwise. Misty glared at him for all she was worth. That wiped the smile off his face.

"Like I would want to be friends with a jerk like you," hissed Misty viciously.

She ran out of the quiet library and onto the busy streets. She ran to her secret hideout as fast as her thirteen year old legs can carry her.

_'You would want me, Ash Ketchum. Just you wait and see.'_

* * *

Leaf sat in their secret hideout. It was actually a treehouse. The tree was huge and had many branches and leaves, good for obscuring the house completely.

There came a knock on the door.

_Knock Knock. Tap Tap. Screech!_

Leaf cringed at the sound of nails scratching the door. She crawled over to the door and opened the latch to let her friends in.

In poured her three best friends, May, Dawn, and Misty. They were all four the 'misfits' at their middle school. They were, as you can say, at the 'bottom of the food chain' at their school's hierarchy system.

"Hey, guys," sniffled Dawn. "Do you know why Paul broke up with me?"

Her friends looked at her in surprise.

"You mean he didn't tell you?" spluttered May.

Dawn shook her head.

"That lying ass!" shouted Leaf. "I can't believe he had the nerve to lie to you about your relationship and not explain to you." Leaf was all riled up. She dug her fingernails into her palms leaving crescent shaped marks behind.

"Can someone please explain?" asked Dawn.

Misty sighed. "Where should I start?"

"At the beginning would be nice," replied Dawn.

Misty nodded. "Well, according to Ash, our relationship, including yours was all based on a lie. Apparently, they, the most popular guys at school, a.k.a the lying jerkfaces, thought it would be funny to play with our emotions." Misty choked up on this and May took over.

Leaf went over to Misty and patted her back and whispered words in her ear soothingly to calm her down.

"On with the story," said May. "So, yeah. They thought it would be fun to string us along and make us their playthings." May's eyes blazed with unnatural anger. "And apparently they planned beforehand and decided on a date to break up with us."

"And now here we are moping around over boys who never loved us in the first place," concluded Leaf bitterly.

"But...," started Dawn. Her cobalt blue eyes glinted with mischief.

Her friends looked at her and they all got the same gleam in them. They each had the same plan.

"We have a plan," finished Leaf.

"We will make them want us," said May.

"But first, we have to look the part," Misty piped in sadly.

The girls began thinking how they would change without letting anyone know about it.

Leaf snapped her fingers as an idea came to her. "I got it!"

"Got what?" questioned May.

"The answer, duh." Leaf rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Care to share?" asked Misty.

"Welllll," said Leaf, dragging out the word. "You know how our mothers wanted to move somewhere away from Sinnoh for awhile now?"

Her friends nodded their heads.

"So I was thinking what if we agreed and change ourselves there? No one would even know who we are." Leaf smiled brightly as she told them her plan.

She stared at them as they mulled the plan over in their heads. They looked at each other and nodded in a silent agreement.

"Good," said Leaf. "We should head home and tell them."

The girls left their tree-house and journeyed back home. They told their mother's that they wanted to move away now. They (The mothers) called each other up excitedly and planned where they were going to move. They decided on Saffron City, Kanto.

The girls jumped with joy and began packing immediately.

The four families moved to Saffron City the next week and no one has heard a word from them since. No one really bothered since the loser girls were finally out of their school. Their 'ex-boyfriends' didn't even give a second thought as to why they had left. They just began to date other people.

_'Good-bye Veilstone, hello Saffron City.'_

* * *

**_Four Years Later~_**

"Looks like we're back," said a feminine voice.

Four figures stood at the entrance to enter Veilstone City. One had long, silky navy blue hair that reached her petite waist. She was the shortest of the group. Her innocent blue eyes scanned the view in front of her. Another figure had long, wavy chocolate brown hair that went down to her navel. Her intense green eyes looked at people walking along on the busy streets. The tallest of the group has wavy orange hair that reached just past her shoulder blades. The last figure had light brown hair parted in the back to create a doggy eared style hairdo with sapphire blue eyes.

People walking by gawked at their unearthly beauty. Even from afar, you can see their radiance. They had grown in all the right places and can make even the most gorgeous models jealous. Their smooth ivory skin made you just want to run your hands all over them. Their luscious hair swayed in the breeze, making the girls look fragile. But their eyes flashed with determination.

"Do you think this was a good idea?" asked the light brown haired figure.

"Yes," whispered the other brunette.

The four figures walked down the streets of Veilstone City. They would always be there for each other. Through thick and thin.

_'Watch out boys, 'cuz the girls are back. And now, it's our turn to have some fun.'_

* * *

**So, so, so? How was that? I felt bad for the girls in the beginning. :(**

**But it will get all better! ^ . ^**

**Review and tell me what you guys think! c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!**

**Enjoy! :]**

* * *

A boy with messy black hair rushed into the classroom just as the bell rang.

"Hey guys! What up?" he greeted to his friends.

They looked up and stared at him.

"What?"

A boy with spiky brown hair promptly burst into laughter. "What happened to you, Ashy-boy? You look like you just rolled out of bed."

"Shut it! My damn alarm clock didn't ring!" Ash said defensively. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and pouted as he took his seat.

"Idiot," mumbled his violet haired friend.

"Well excuse me for being an idiot, Paul" grumbled Ash.

"Geez, relax Ash," soothed his green haired friend. "And stop laughing, Gary!"

The brunet calmed down and ceased his laughter as the teacher walked in.

A muscular middle aged man with rusty red hair entered the classroom. He looked pointedly at Ash knowing he barely made it to class.

His cheeks flushed red and his friends snickered at him.

"Attention!" The teacher's voice boomed in the room causing everyone to stop talking and pay attention.

"Today, we have four new students." He looked towards the door. "You girls may come in now."

Four girls walked in and looked around the room. Their eyes landed at the back of the room where Ash, Paul, Gary, and Drew were sitting. Their eyes flashed with hurt and sadness. But it changed quickly to anger and hate.

* * *

**Gary's POV~**

When the teacher told us we were going to get new students, I wasn't interested at the least. But when he said girls, I immediately sat up in my seat. When the door slid open, my eyes widened and my jaws dropped.

I looked over at the people in my class and noticed they had the same reaction. The guys especially. The girls in the class had jealous faces and stared hatefully at the new students.

_'Dayum! Those girls are hot! Especially that long brunette. But she looks kind of familiar...oh well!'_

I checked out the other girls. The tallest one had an athletic build. You could see that from her toned arms and legs. The other girls were toned as well but isn't as toned as the orange haired girl. The shortest girl has navy blue hair with matching blue eyes. The brunette I was checking out before has long chocolate brown hair with dazzling green eyes. The last girl has light brown hair with sapphire eyes.

I gave the long haired brunette a wink when she looked at my direction. I received a disgusted look in return. This befuddled me. No girl has ever denied me, Gary Oak, before. Heck even older women come to me. This girl must not be right in the head.

"Introduce yourselves, ladies," said, more like demanded, our teacher.

The brunette looked directly at me and said, "My name is Leaf Green."

I almost fell out of my chair. This cannot be the same Leaf. The Leaf I knew was short and weird and not hot at all. Puberty must have done a kind job on her.

I glanced at my friends and noticed they were staring at the remaining three girls. Now I know why. They were Dawn, Misty, and May! I mentally smacked myself. We were in for it now.

"Dawn Berlitz," chirped the blunette. The boys in the class almost melted in a big pile of mush on to the floor. She had the face of an angel and her innocent blue eyes made her seem all the more cute.

I heard a low growl somewhere to my left and turned to look at Paul. I tried to hide my smirk but must've failed since he punched me in the arm a second later.

I pouted at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Misty Waterflower," greeted the orange haired girl.

I saw Ash bristle in the seat in front of me. I smirked. Misty's outfit consisted of shorts that basically flashed a sign that said _'Look at my legs!'_ And what legs they were. Long and tanned.

When Misty noticed Ash staring at her, she gave him a look that could make even hell freeze over.

I made a mental note not to mess with her.

And last but not least, "May Maple," said the lighter brunette. She looked directly at Drew. He stared at her as if he were in a daze. When he snapped back to reality, he smirked at May. Her face turned to one of anger and she glared daggers at him.

* * *

**Normal POV~**

The teacher coughed. People snapped out of their trances and looked at him. "Err...Welcome to Veilstone High School, girls. My name is Mr Byron, by the way."

The girls smiled at him and said their hello's.

"Your seats would be..." Byron paused as he scanned the room for empty seats. Noticing none, he shook his head sadly. "Sorry girls. Looks like we don't have enough desks." He glanced at the clock. "We only have a few more minutes left anyways. I'll go to the office later and request for more tables."

The girls nodded and mumbled their thanks.

Everyone in the room swarmed around the new girls. Make that all the males in the room excluding the boys who broke their hearts in the past.

"So where are you pretty ladies from?" asked a auburn haired boy flirtatiously. "I'm Rudy in case you're wondering," he added with a wink in Misty's direction.

Misty's cheeks tinted with a light pink hue. "We're originally from here, but we moved four years ago to Saffron City in Kanto. Then we decided to move back here."

"What's it like in Saffron City?" asked a hyperactive blonde. His orange eyes rested solely on the petite blunette.

Dawn was obliviously twirling a lock of her hair. "Oh!" she exclaimed when she noticed the question was directed towards her. Dawn gave him an apologetic smile.

He grinned back at her as in to tell her he was fine with it.

"Well," began Dawn, "Saffron City is like most cities. It's really busy and full of life. But it still has its own unique beauty."

A white haired boy walk up to May and took one of her delicate hands in his. "Would you girls need any help in finding your classes? My friends and I would love to show you lovely ladies around." His eyes gazed up to lock onto May's. Sapphire blue met olive green.

May giggled at the gesture. "We would love to."

"Oh yeah! We forgot to introduce ourselves!" exclaimed the blonde boy. "I'm Barry Jun." He pointed to his white haired friends. "That's Brendan Birch." Barry then pointed to the boy that was flirting with Misty earlier. "That's Rudy Jones." Lastly, he pointed to a boy with black hair. He didn't talk to either girls but you could see his eyes on Leaf from beneath his cap. Barry chuckled at his friend and clapped his hand on the boy's shoulder. "This is Red Ketchum. He is a shy little fella."

Red scowled at his friend and swatted his arm away from him.

_'Wait. Did he just say Ketchum?'_ thought Misty. Just by hearing that name made her heart break a little._ 'Guess I still like him a little.'_

"It's nice to meet you all!" said Dawn cheerfully. "I'm sure we don't need to say who we are again." She smiled sweetly at the boys.

The group laughed catching the attention of the girls' past lovers.

For some reason, their hearts ached by hearing their whimsical laughter made for someone else's ear.

* * *

**Leaf's POV~**

"I cannot believe they have the nerve to look like they don't recognize us," fumed May.

They had recently met their heart breakers in homeroom.

Misty rolled her eyes, "Well, they're boys. What more do expect from them?"

Dawn giggled and I smirked. May huffed and crossed her arms.

"Come on girls. Next period is about to start," I said.

We said bye to each other since we had different classes._ 'Ugh! I have History.'_

* * *

I dragged my body down the hall and into my History class. I looked around the room and spotted Red with another boy I did not know.

They didn't seem to notice that I was behind them until I cleared my throat.

They twisted around in their seats to see who it was. "Hey guys."

"Hey Leaf," greeted Red. I glanced from him to the boy he was talking to. Red got the message. "Oh! This is Kenny. Kenny, meet Leaf. Leaf, Kenny."

I smiled at Kenny. "Hi Kenny. It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah. Likewise." We shook hands and I went to grab a seat next to Red.

We started to chat while we waited for the teacher to arrive and found out that we got along really well. I also learned that Kenny was Dawn's childhood friend. From the twinkle in his eyes whenever he talks about the little blunette, I felt that he wanted to be more than just friends. I smirked inwardly at that. _'Maybe I should play match maker.'_

* * *

**Gary's POV~**

_'Crap, crap, crap, crap. I cannot believe that they are here.'_ I shook my head to clear away the thoughts that plagued my mind.

I entered my first period class to find a surprise._ 'More like a sick twisted fate.'_ I snorted.

I walked into History class to find Little Miss Nature talking to her new boy toy.

When I slammed the door open, she looked in my direction. Her eyes flashed from one to surprise to anger and hurt. I guiltily looked away from her burning gaze.

Paul slammed into me as I stopped in the doorway. He glared at me and I gulped as I sulked to my seat.

Paul rolled his eyes at my antics and focused on the front of the class.

* * *

As class rolled on, I felt eyes on me. I turned around in my seat a bit to meet Leaf's gaze.

When our gazes met, she darted her attention back to the teacher. I tried to do the same but my mind kept wandering back to the crackle of electricity I felt when our eyes met._ 'Darn it Gary! Just forget about her! She is all in the past. Besides, it was YOU who broke up with HER.'_ That last thought made me relax a little as I zoned out during the rest of class.

* * *

**Dawn's POV~**

I panicked as I saw_ him_ walk down the hall. I looked around me to see what I could do to hide myself. I scanned my surroundings and spotted Barry talking to...Lucas? _'Why the heck is Lucas here?'_ I thought._ 'I thought he was supposed to be in Twinleaf Town.'_

I walked over to them. They were talking so they didn't seem to notice my presence.

"Hey Lucas," I said interrupting what they were discussing about.

When Lucas turned around, his eyes widened at the sight of me. "Dawn?" he asked incredulously.

I rolled my eyes. "You don't see me for like, what? Five years? And you don't even recognize your favorite cousin?" I pouted at him.

He laughed at me. "You're my only cousin Dawn," he reasoned. This made me pout some more.

Barry chuckled at us and wrapped his arms around my shoulder. "Lucas, can't you see that you made your cute little cousin upset?"

I was shocked at his actions and blushed at the contact. I turned even redder when he called me cute.

I stood there blushing like an idiot when I felt eyes piercing me from behind. I twisted around to see none other than Paul looking at us.

Our gaze held for a few seconds before I looked down at the ground.

"Dawn?"

I snapped back to reality when I heard my name called from Barry. He looked at me worriedly. "You okay?"

I nodded and said bye to them as I made my way to first period. '_Math. Ewwww.'_

* * *

**Paul POV~**

_BANG!_

I roughly slammed my locker shut.

Ash, who had the locker beside me, flinched at the harsh sound.

"What's wrong Paul?" he asked curiously.

I looked at him. "Nothing," I grumbled. I shoved my hands in my purple jacket and walked to class.

"Paul!" whined Ash behind me.

_'That damn kid needs to mind his own business!'_ I thought angrily.

I walked to first period who I shared with Gary.

While walking there, I couldn't help but think about what happened a few minutes ago. I kept replaying when our eyes met. Her eyes. Those beau-_ 'Wait. What?! Argh! Stop thinking about her you idiot!'_ I mentally slapped myself and cleared all thoughts of Troublesome.

* * *

**You can just feel the love in the air xD**

**Review and tell me what you think! c:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!**

**ENJOY! :]**

* * *

**May's POV~**

_'Crap crap crap crap!'_ I thought frantically as I speed walked to first period. I was going to be late if I didn't hurry my ass up. _'Stupid Drew'_ I thought furiously as I continued dodging people in the rapidly thinning hallways.

_FLASHBACK-_

I was trying to find my classroom that I didn't notice a door opening in front of me. I walked headfirst into the glass window of the door.

"Owww...," I moaned as I sat on the tiled floor and rubbed my nose.

"Sorry," said a male voice.

My anger flared up as the pain hit. I jumped to my feet ready to bite the guy's head off. My face faltered as I saw who it was.

Drew.

When he saw who I was, the charming smile fell off his face. He retracted his outstretched hand and scratched his head awkwardly. "Oh...Hey May," he said slowly.

I growled at him. "Drew," I spat out venomously.

For a second, his emerald eyes flashed with genuine hurt. It was gone so fast that I'm pretty sure it was all in my imagination.

_'This cold hearted bastard has no feelings'_ I reminded myself.

"Need I remind you that you were the one who walked into the door," he said arrogantly. He even went so far as to flick his hair out of his eyes. This did nothing as his bangs flopped _sexily_ over his left eye again. **(A/N: Remember, these are May's thoughts ;3)**

My fingers twitched as I resisted the urge to move it from his eyes. He quirked his lips into a smirk as his eyes traveled down to my quivering hands at my side. I balled my hands into fists to make them stop shaking.

I looked in the room that he had just exited. The lights were out and I could hear faint shuffling noises coming from inside. I raised an eyebrow at him. "So what were you doing in an empty classroom?" I asked curiously. Although the answer was quite obvious.

My assumptions were proven correct when a brunette walked out. Her shirt was inside out and her shoes were on the wrong feet. _'What an idiot'_ I thought dismayed.

She went up to Drew and whispered in his ear. Or what I assumed was whispering since she was so loud.

"I had a great time, Drew," she spoke huskily, or tried to with that irritating squeaky voice of hers. "I hope we can do this another time." The girl rose on her tip-toes and gave Drew a smooch on the cheek. She walked away but not before she gave him a wink and blew him a kiss.

I inwardly gagged. I felt bad for that girl. She didn't know that she was just his whore of the day. Or week if she was fortunate enough.

"May, I-" started Drew.

I cut him off, "I see that you are up to your old habits, Drew." I crossed my arms and glared at him. "See you around," I said icily.

I then walked past him, purposely knocking my shoulder against him.

_END OF FLASHBACK-_

I sighed as I recalled the events. And to think I went out with that jerk! I stomped my way to science class.

* * *

**Drew's POV~**

I sighed in my seat and ran a hand through my soft hair. After seeing May again, I felt like a piece of shit. I basically ruined a girl.

And then I had the pleasure of meeting her again in the halls.

_FLASHBACK-_

After seeing May again, I felt agitated.

When the bell rang, I couldn't get out of the class fast enough. I searched in the crowd for the person I was looking for. I spotted her easily since I was taller than most of the people at 6'2.

I walked over to the brunette and interrupted her in the middle of talking to her friends.

She put on a pissed off face as she turned to scream at me. But when she saw me, her face was replaced with a pleasant smile.

"Hey Drew," she said brightly. "What can I do for you today?" she asked seductively. Her eyes lowered briefly.

I leaned closer to her until my mouth was grazig her ear. She shivered from my touch and I smirked. "Meet me in Science Lab 3 in ten minutes. Don't be late, Brianna," I said lowly.

When I stood back up, Brianna's face, ears, and neck were all red. I smirked again and walked to said room.

* * *

I quickly got dressed and opened the door. I jolted out of my thoughts as some idiot slammed into the opened door.

"Owww..." someone moaned.

"Sorry," I said without seeing who it was and put on my most charming smile.

When I felt piercing eyes on me, I looked down to see who I knocked down.

My smile dropped from my face when I saw who it was. "Oh...Hey May," I said slowly, unsure of what to say.

She growled viciously at me. "Drew," she spat out venomously.

My heart ached as she said my name like it was poison. I quickly masked my expression to show indifference.

"Need I remind you that you were the one who walked into the door," I said arrogantly, hoping to hide my unease. I flicked my hair out of my eyes to have it fall back down to cover my left eye.

I saw her fingers twitching and I smirked. She then balled her hands into tiny fists.

_'She is just too easy to read'_ I thought. _'It's so cute...huh?'_ I mentally smacked myself for thinking that.

She glanced into the room that I just exited. She raised an eyebrow at me. "So what were you doing in an empty classroom?" she asked curiously.

I was going to tell her off when Brianna came out. Her shirt was inside out and her shoes were on the wrong feet. _'How dumb can this girl get?'_

She went up to me and whispered into my ear, "I had a great time, Drew," she said huskily in that high pitched voice of hers. "I hope we can do this another time." Brianna then rose on her tip-toes and gave me a kiss on the cheek. She walked away but not before she gave him a wink and blew him a kiss.

I shuddered and desperately wanted to wipe that girl's spit off my face, but didn't want to give May the satisfaction of seeing me that way. _'Can't she see that I'm the kind to love 'em and leave 'em kind?'_ I thought agitated.

I turned back around, "May, I-" I started. I wanted her to understand that Brianna didn't mean anything. Although I have no clue why I cared what she thought of me.

She cut me off before I could explain, "I see that you are up to your old habits, Drew." She glared daggers at me. If eyes could kill, I would've been a mushy mess on the floor. "See you around," she said icily.

She walked past me and knocked her shoulder against mine. Well...she tried since I was way taller than her.

She didn't catch the hurt look on my face before she stormed off. I whirled around to call her back when I couldn't find her in the crowd anymore.

I then just noticed the crowd I had attracted. I glared at them and they scattered like ants.

I roughly ran my hands through my chartreuse hair. I was going to be bald soon if I didn't stop doing that every time something bothered me.

_END OF FLASHBACK-_

I sighed heavily again. I grabbed my phone from my jeans and texted my friends.

**To:** Ash, Gary, Paul

**Message:** Emergency meeting later.

I put my phone back into my pocket when I felt it vibrate seconds later with incoming texts. I unlocked my phone and clicked on my messages.

**From:** Gary

**Message:** Wat happened?

**From:** Ash

**Message:** U alrite? :/

**From:** Paul

**Message:** What do you want? -.-*

I ignored Gary's text and rolled my eyes at Paul's. _'Leave it to him to always be in a foul mood'_

**To:** Ash

**Message:** Fine. And remember this time! :(

**From:** Ash

**Message:** I will. D; You have no faith in me.

I read Ash's latest message and scoffed. He never remembers. Stuff goes in one ear and out the other.

I kept glancing at the clock as the teacher droned on with her boring lesson.

* * *

**Misty's POV~**

I sighed as I slammed my gym locker closed. Seeing Ash again after all these years did not help to ease the pain he inflicted on my heart. I quickly glanced at my gym uniform, a white cotton T-shirt, with violet trimmings, and dark purple shorts that went mid-thigh. Simple enough.

When I entered the gymnasium, I heard someone call out my name. I looked over at the bleachers to see Marina Davis, a new girl I met in the locker room. Her light blue hair was tied into two low pigtails. Her M-shaped bangs fell over her eyes which she hastily pushed out of the way.

"Misty! Over here!" Marina shouted. She waved frantically from her seat.

I waved weakly back at her and made my way over.

"You know you don't have to be so loud, right?" I asked her as I sat down.

Marina face tinted a light pink. Her eyes darted to something behind me and I turned around to see what had captured her attention.

"Don't!" shouted Marina when she saw me turning in my seat. She grabbed my arm to yank me back around.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of Jimmy. I inwardly smirked.

"So who were you looking at?" I teased her.

Marina's cheeks flushed a darker shade of pink. "N-no one," she stuttered uncontrollably.

"Mhmmm," I smirked at her.

"Fine," she sighed in defeat. "I was looking at Jimmy." Her face returned to its normal color and she slumped down on the bleacher.

"Why don't you talk to him?" I asked her curiously.

She gave me an incredulous look. "Are you freaking nuts?!" she screeched. She blushed and lowered her voice when people swiveled around to look at us. "Jimmy is like way popular. Not to mention he is on the football team," she hissed. "Someone like that does not notice or date someone like me."

I sighed in exasperation. I had to admit, Jimmy wasn't ugly with his purplish-gray hair and matching eyes. He was pretty cute with his boyish features. "Just go talk to him," I said annoyed, "It won't kill you."

Marina glared at me. "Says you. You have the guts, I don't. And you are gorgeous compared to me," she said dejectedly. She crossed her arms and slumped even lower in her seat.

My eyes softened. "I'm sorry," I whispered. I leaned over and gave her a one armed hug. She returns the hug a few seconds later.

"If he doesn't pick you, then it's his loss. You are an amazing person," I consoled. "And I just met you a few minutes ago!"

Marina looked at me and giggled. I joined in in the giggle fest.

She smiled brightly at me. "You're right Misty! It's just one guy. There are plenty more out there in the world."

I caught a blurred flash of red and turned my head in the direction.

Oh how I wish I hadn't. It was Ash talking to Jimmy. _'Sigh. Oh how the universe hates me'_ I thought pettily.

As if he heard me, Ash glanced in my direction. I glared at him icily. He paled and resumed his conversation with Jimmy. I turned my head so fast I thought I would get whiplash.

My nose started to get this weird prickly sensation._ 'No Misty! You are not going to cry! Not for that jerk!'_ I chided myself.

_'This was going to be a looong year'_

* * *

**Ash's POV~**

I was leaning against the wall of the school gymnasium when she walked in. Her flaming orange hair held me captive as she walked across the gym. My eyes couldn't help but follow her every movement.

I snapped out of my daze when I heard someone scream her name. I looked to see Marina waving her arms at her. They began talking to each other. Marina was blushing redder by the minute. _'Huh. Wonder what they're talking about'_

I saw my teammate, Jimmy Kenta, near the girls and walked over to him.

"Hey Jimmy," I greeted. "How's it going?"

"'Sup Ash," he nodded his head in greeting.

"Man our coach is harsh this year," I complained. I crossed my arms across my chest and leaned on my back against the wall.

Jimmy sighed beside me. "No kidding. He is working us like mules."

I gave a small chuckle, "Mules?" I looked at him incredulously.

"What?" asked Jimmy innocently, "Farmers overwork their mules."

I shook my head, "You sure are something Jimmy."

I glanced in Misty's direction and saw her looking at me. I smiled at her and she glared daggers at me. _'Gak!'_ I paled and looked away.

_'That girl can be so scary sometimes'_ I thought amused.

"Uhh...Ash..." Jimmy poked me on the shoulder, "Why do you have such a creepy grin on your face?"

I looked at him. "What do you mean? This is my normal face." Confusion clouded my face.

Jimmy just shook his head lightly and smiled at me, "Never mind." He walked away with me following him and screaming at him to tell me what he meant.

All the while, I felt a pair of very familiar eyes staring at my back.

* * *

**A new chapter of You Wish You Had Me! :D Sorry it took so long to update. T^T**

**Review and tell me what you think! c:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**ENJOY! :]**

* * *

**Lunch. Girls.**

Leaf dumped her tray onto the plastic red tables they had at the school cafeteria. The tray's contents jumped a few inches in the air and landed back on the tray. The light green apple rolled across the table to thud against a bottle of water.

"I would appreciate it if your Granny Smith did not attack my water," said Dawn.

They all looked at her before bursting out in giggles. Dawn tried to keep a straight face but failed when her lips started to twitch.

"That was the weirdest thing I have ever heard," said Misty whose face was red with laughter.

The blunette rolled her eyes, "It wasn't that funny. And besides, I thought we could all use a good laugh." That quickly sobered up the atmosphere. They each looked somber and dejected.

Misty suddenly brightened up. "Oh yeah!" They looked at her questioningly. "I hope you guys don't mind, but, I invited this girl I met in gym class."

Dawn smiled, "Of course she can! The more the merrier."

Leaf and May smiled weakly at their friends.

"Oh! There she is!" Misty pointed across the room at a blunette. The girl looked up and saw Misty. She made her way over to their table.

"Guys," started Misty, "This is Marina Davis." The table echoed their greetings.

"I'm Dawn Berlitz," chirped the bubbly girl.

"Leaf Green," said the long haired brunette.

"May Maple," smiled the brunette. "It's nice to meet you, Marina."

Marina smiled warmly at them and sat down. "You girls seem so nice. Most of the female population at this school are such snobs."

May set her spork down and frowned. "Yeah, I noticed that today. Why is that?"

Marina rolled her eyes. "In this school, there are more females than males. So, in their messed up little minds, the girls think its survival of the fittest to get the best boyfriends." Marina pointed her own spork at one particular table. "And I'm sure you people already know, those are the most sought out boys in this school." The girls turned around in their seats to look at the pinpointed table. Their faces paled at who they were. This did not go unnoticed by Marina. Now it was her turn to frown. "What's wrong, guys?"

"Its nothing," said Leaf. She averted her eyes and took a big gulp from her carton of milk.

"What's going on here?" asked a voice from behind Dawn. Said girl jumped in her seat and swiveled around. She came face to stomach with her cousin, Lucas. "Geez, Lucas!" yelled Dawn. "You didn't have to scare the shit out of me!" She smacked his arm as he sat down next to her.

Lucas looked around at the table. "Hope you girls don't mind that I brought some of my friends with me." The said friends revealed themselves to be Barry, Red, Brendan, Rudy, and a brunet the girls didn't know.

Dawn jumped out of her seat and rushed at brunet. "Oh my gosh!" she squealed. "I didn't know you go here too, Kenny." She continued to squeeze the life out of him. "C-can't breathe here, D-Dee-Dee," Kenny choked out. Dawn's eye twitched and hugged him even tighter because of the nickname and then released him. Kenny dropped into a chair and gasped for air. Dawn towered over him, hands on her hips. "I thought I told you never to call me that. Ever. Again." Kenny gulped. "Heh, heh. Sorry?" With a final glare, Dawn sat back down on her seat and resumed eating her salad like she just didn't intimidate one of her best childhood friends.

Brendan coughed. "So I was wondering..." He propped his elbows on the table while his chin rested atop his interlaced hands. "Why did you girls decide to transfer to Veilstone High in the middle of the year?"

Leaf spoke up, "We were originally raised here but we moved. But we decided to come back here because we had some unfinished business to attend to."

* * *

**Lunch. Boys.**

"Achoo!" sneezed Gary. _'Someone must be talking about me'_ he thought warily. His eyes scanned the lunchroom and landed on a table not too far from his. At that table sat a certain brunette with green eyes sparkling with intelligence.

"Gary, you okay?" pouted a girl to his left. Said boy looked at the girl that had intertwined her arms around his own.

Gary smirked at her. "You worried about me babe?"

The girl pouted some more and rubbed sensually against his arm. Gary tilted the girl's head up with his left hand. "You want me that badly?" he chuckled.

"Cut out that crap, Gary," said Drew. "It's nauseating to see that when I'm trying to eat."

"Well then maybe you should go eat somewhere else," he shot back.

It happened so fast that no one saw it actually happen. Gary's and Drew's head flung back as something exploded between their eyes.

"Gah!" screamed Gary. A small green sphere had hit him in the face and exploded as it made contact. He reached up to touch his face to feel something mashed up. His fingers came down green. The brunet stared at it quizzically. "What the heck is this?"

"It's a pea, dipshit," said Drew. He was currently wiping the mashed pea off his face with a napkin.

"Well where the hell did it come from?" Gary asked. Quite angrily too.

"Tch. I missed." Both boys looked to see Paul sitting there with his ever present scowl.

"What the fuck man!" yelled Gary. "What'd you do that for?"

Paul just looked at him expressionless. Ash was next to him laughing and clutching his stomach. "You guys should've seen your faces. It was so damn hilarious," Ash said between laughs. "I am so going to post this video online."

"Don't you dare," threatened Drew. His eyes roamed the room to land on a certain brown-haired blue-eyed girl. Someone snapped their fingers in front of his face. The greenette looked up to see Gary there looking at him worriedly.

"You coming?" Ash yelled over his shoulder as he threw out his tray.

"Right behind you," said Gary as he helped Drew up. Together, they tossed their uneaten lunches out and grabbed their bags.

* * *

**Time Skip. Home. Girls.**

"Home sweet home!" yelled Leaf as she swung open the door to their house.

"Geez, Leaf. You're so loud," complained Misty. "You're going to disturb the neighbors."

Leaf grumbled some incoherent words and stalked into the kitchen. She came out holding a bottle of water and took the stairs two at a time to go to her room. The door slammed closed as she walked in.

"And yet she still makes a ton of noises," said Misty irritably.

"I think I'm going to my room as well," said Dawn. She patted Misty's back and walked to her room. She closed her door silently as to not annoy Misty more. She had been in a bad mood since they came back from school.

"Misty!" yelled May from the kitchen. "Do you want anything?"

Misty walked to where May was. "Umm...just get me an iced tea." May rummaged in the fridge to find the drink. She tossed it to Misty when she found it. "Thanks!" shouted Misty as she walked to her room.

May followed Misty and also entered her own room.

* * *

**Home. Boys. Same Time.**

The door slammed open as the boys streamed through the open door. Gary harshly slammed the door shut with his foot. The loud sound reverberated throughout the house.

"Try not to break the door," retorted Paul as he walked deeper into the house. A door being opened and closed can be heard where Paul had disappeared to.

"I'm guessing he's not in the best of moods," said Drew.

"No shit, Captain Obvious," Gary said sarcastically.

Ash looked at his friends with a sad expression on his face. This shocked Gary and Drew into silence. Never have they seen Ash depressed...except the time he broke up with _her_. He was always a cheerful kid who made everyone around him laugh at his idiocy and naivety.

"Hey, guys," said Ash, "I'm going to my room. Try not to break anything." He gave them a look. "And each other." Ash walked past them and stalked over to his room. His door closed with a soft click.

Gary swiped a hand over his face. "Man. What is wrong with us today?" he asked to no one in particular.

Drew was silent as he knew the answer. It was _their_ return that had shaken them all up. The greenette just knew that things at school would never be the same again.

* * *

**Time Skip. Few Hours Later. Girls.**

"Hey!" shouted Misty from the bottom of the stairs. "I'm going out to buy some food. Anyone need something?"

Leaf poked her head out from her room. "I'm craving something sweet and sugary," said the brunette. "So, I guess...buy lots of candy and sweets?"

Misty wrote something on a piece of paper. "Candy and sugary things...got it!" said Misty. Leaf shut her room door and continued doing whatever it was she was doing before.

"May! Dawn!" yelled Misty. "Do you guys need anything?" May opened her door and leaned against the wooden banister. "From what we went through today, I say we can indulge in ourselves a bit. So I'm saying lots and lots of junk food and pints of ice-cream." She smiled down at Misty and the redhead nodded her head as she jotted that down on the piece of paper.

Dawn walked out of her room. "Can I come with?" she asked Misty.

Misty's shoulders sagged in relief. "For a second I thought no one would want to go and I would have to carry all those bags by myself." Dawn giggled at her.

"Let me go change first," said Dawn. She raced back into her room and emerged a few minutes later clad in a pink and white striped trapeze-style tank top and denim shorts. Her hair was left down and flowed down her back. Dawn walked down the stairs and plopped on the last step to pull on her light pink Converse. She tied the laces and stood up. "'Kay. I'm ready!"

Misty and Dawn exited the house and walked down the empty streets to the nearest store.

* * *

"How are we going to carry all this?" asked Dawn. She was currently pushing a shopping cart overflowing with food.

Misty looked at their cart and almost had a heart attack. "When did we get so much food?" she asked incredulously.

"You tell me!" shouted Dawn. "Maybe we should call Leaf and May to come and help carry some stuff."

Misty sighed. "It's fine. We'll manage somehow." She went back to checking items off her list with Dawn pushing the cart behind her.

Misty stopped walking and Dawn almost ran the shopping cart into her. "Oh my gosh, Misty! Don't just stop like that. I could've hurt you," said Dawn. Misty sweat-dropped. "Sorry, sorry," she said hastily. "I think we're done." Dawn's face broke off into a huge smile. "Finally! I love shopping and all but shopping for food is totally different than shopping for clothes." Misty shook her head in exasperation. "Let's just go pay for these already."

* * *

"It's so heavy," moaned Dawn. They were trudging home with many plastic shopping bags in hand. "Why did we buy so much?"

"Quit whining," said Misty. "We're almost there anyways." Dawn huffed and they continued to walk in silence.

They finally reached their house when Dawn gasped and tackled Misty into the bush that was growing in front of their house.

"What-"

"Shhh!" shushed Dawn. "Look." The blunette pointed to the house next to them.

Misty shoved some leaves out of the way and peered through the bush. When she saw what Dawn was pointing at, she sucked in her breath. She stared wide-eyed at Dawn. "What the heck are they doing here?" Misty asked panicked.

Dawn shook her head clueless. Their talking ceased when they felt them walking towards the bush they were currently residing in. They released their breaths when they walked past them. Dawn poked her head out and peered around. She ducked back into the bush. "They're gone," she said.

* * *

**And that concludes chapter four everyone! :D It was kind of obvious who/what they saw, right? T-T **

**Review and tell me what you think! c:**


End file.
